1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof switch structure, and more particularly to a switch having a waterproof casing to protect its parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional control switch provided on a power cord doesn't have a waterproof effect. The control switch is located far away from a device and close to a power source device. However, the user may get an electric shock to cause an accident when the control switch is used in the environment surrounding with water, such as a swimming pool, a dock or a boat. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.